Things I am NOT Allowed to do at Hogwarts!
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: A oneshot regarding what the students of Hogwarts are forbidden from doing...(might be updated later on; if any reader has ideas/preferences, inbox me and I'll try and get it done)


Title

Things I am NOT Allowed to do at Hogwarts

Author

Sar'Kalu

Summary

_Series of OneShots about things the students of Hogwarts are forbidden from doing..._

Rating

MA: Explicit language, themes and mild violence

Disclaimer

Harry Potter is the intellectual property of J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Books and Warner Brother's Entertainment and their various affiliations. All rights reserved.

* * *

Rule 511

_I am not allowed to replace Professor Snape's Ministry Grade Veritaserum with liquid LSD _

* * *

Draco and Blaise grinned at each other as they 'liberated' a phial of Veritaserum from Professor Snape's potion closet, each boy felt like they were muggle super-spies as they re-did the wards and and traps. Draco had spent the past month helping Snape out for this one prank: spiking the Professor's and Gryffindor's drinks with the court grade truth serum.

Giggling like five year olds stealing cookies from the cookie jar, the two fifteen year olds raced to the kitchens, trying to avoid prefects and teachers alike as they ran to the portrait with the ticklish pear. Puffing slightly, the pair staggered in and ordered large glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Kippy!" Blaise called out, searching for the house elf that would be their partner in crime for this stunt.

"Master Blaisey, Master Draco, what can Kippy do's for Masters?" Kippy asked, his big blue, tennis ball eyes peered up at the sniggering Slytherin's.

"Kippy, I want you to sprinkle this in the Professor's and Gryffindor's cups. Three drops per cup please!" Blaise requested, a shit eating grin on his face.

Draco stood slightly behind him, a fist rammed into his mouth as he tried to stop his giggles.

"What does this do's Master Blaisey?" Kippy asked, warily eyeing the glass phial.

Blaise grinned and winked. "It's a potion, it was make the teachers and students think they are undressed no matter what they put on." He lied easily, unconcerned by Kippy's query.

Kippy nodded and his ears flapped vigorously as he did so. "Kippy will do this."

Blaise and Draco grinned once more and left the kitchens behind. The house elves gathering around Kippy and watched the little elf drop three drops of potion into each golden goblet.

Draco and Blaise sat themselves at the Slytherin table, both impatiently waiting for dinner, bouncing slightly in their places. Pansy and Millicent stared at the pair warily, both knew that the boys were planning a revenge against the Weasley twins for their prank that had given Slytherin house green and silver feathers last week; but neither girl knew what the boys actually had planned.

"What have you done?" Pansy asked warily. Draco grinned broadly.

"Keep an eye on the Gryffindor table tonight, I get the feeling they might get a bit.. _truthful_, tonight." Blaise let out another chuckle before composing himself.

Dinner started with little issue, and every Slytherin stared avidly at the Gryffindor table, as the news of the prank had travelled their length. Slowly, it became clear that not everything was 'right' at the lion table, as the first years were behaving strangely. Blaise and Draco stared at the two boy who were staring at their hands and giggling.

"What did you give them?" Pansy asked, mystified.

"Look at Snape!" A first year snake yelled excitedly, pointing.

Indeed, Snape was sitting in his chair and laughing loudly at his hands and staring around him as though he was surrounded by strange and wonderful creatures.

"Draco, something's gone terribly wrong." Blaise said nervously.

Draco nodded his head, in stunned agreement. "Yeah."

"What's gone wrong?" Pansy demanded.

Draco giggled slightly, and shot her a nervous look. "Well, we meant to give them veritaserum." He said nonchalantly. "But it would appear that we have given them.. Something else."

"What did you give them?!" Pansy cried, her eyes wide as the Golden Trio began to giggle hysterically and watched as Granger waved an openly lit candle around Weasley while Potter lay flat on his back staring up at the ceiling exclaiming about the pretty lights.

A few Ravenclaws were peering at the loopy teachers and students with analytical expressions, Padma Patil was trying to herd her crying and scared sister from the Hall and to the infirmary.

"The dragons are coming! The dragons are coming!" Parvati Patil was shouting, tears streaming down her face.

"They look like they are tripping." A Hufflepuff student commented amused. "But who would give them LSD?"

Draco and Blaise groaned and hid their hands. Both boys missed the school nurse arrive as they covered their hands and tried to disappear.

"So, which snake decided to use veritaserum on the teachers and Gryffindor's?" A cocky voice broke in on Draco and Blaise's self remonstrance.

Silver eyes looked up and met the green/blue gaze of Seamus Finnegan.

"Why are you here, Finnegan?" Blaise demanded.

"Ah, so it would be Malfoy and Zabini, would it?" Dean Thomas commented, laughing.

"No, of course not." Draco denied.

"You do realise that Professor Snape gives his veritaserum to the Ministry, right?" Finnegan said lazily inspecting his finger nails.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, duh."

"Did you also know that Seamus and I swapped the veritaserum with liquid LSD yesterday night?" Thomas asked, grinning.

Draco and Blaise groaned and hid their faces once more. Why, _why_ would the Gryffindor's do that?

Finnegan and Thomas laughed loudly.

"You drugged the teachers with LCD, they're all tripping, and Dumbledore in particular, seems to be having a particularly bad trip." Finnegan roared, shaking his head at the famous Headmaster who was issuing pink and purple bubbles from his Gryffindor duo swaggered off smugly and left the mortified Draco and Blaise behind them.

"You are never pranking anyone again, or so help me I will turn you in myself!" Pansy snapped, watching the now gyrating Snape in distress. "This is just so wrong!"

There were several murmurs of agreement as the unaffected student vacated the Hall, grimacing in distaste at the sight of Dumbledore and McGonnagall who were now comparing their wand lengths, Dumbledore threatening to pull out his 'other wand' while Snape and Umbridge danced on the spot beside them proclaiming their love for all things torture and kittenish.

There were some things about your teachers, you really didn't want to know...


End file.
